Items such as sign holders, book stops, partitioning dividers, pencil sharpeners, lamps, binding and trays are often attached to objects such as shelves, desktops, and bookcases. The problem of firmly but reversibly fastening such items to shelves and the like is a longstanding problem.
The present invention relates to a clamp utilizing a screw fastener to firmly but reversibly attach such items to shelves and the like at a selected location.